O Novo Santuário
by Igor Shinomori
Summary: O que aconteceria se, por culpa de Saga e Shaka, os dourados perdessem as férias num santuário diferente? [Presente de natal pra a Sharye]
1. A Grande Descoberta

O Novo Santuário

Cap. 1 – A grande descoberta

Um grande dia de sábado se iniciava no santuário. Depois da luta contra Hades e a volta dos cavaleiros de ouro, a paz reinava. Os cavaleiros estavam felizes, e voltavam a sua rotina normal. Aldebaran de touro fazia sua corrida matinal, Shaka de virgem estava meditando, Miro estava se olhando no espelho, e Afrodite tirava o seu "sono da beleza". De repente uma voz foi ouvida por todos os cavaleiros.

- Cavaleiros de Ouro, por favor, eu preciso falar com vocês.

A voz já era conhecida, era a voz de Saori, a deusa Athena.

- Puxa, logo no sábado...

Aioria de leão parecia inconformado com a situação... Logo no sábado, um dos dias mais tranqüilos para ele...

As 8:30 todos já se encontravam na sala de saori.

- Cavaleiros, mandei chamá-los aqui, pois estava pensando que, como vocês lutaram ardorosamente para me protegerem na batalha contra Hades, eu decidi deixar vocês férias, por uma semana.

- EEEEEEEEEE!

- Mas Athena, se vamos sair de férias, quem cuidará das doze casas?

De repente, a porta se escancarou, e os cinco cavaleiros de bronze surgiram.

- O que você quer Saori?

- Respondida a sua pergunta Aioria?

- Sim.

Aioria parecia estranhamente feliz, assim como o resto dos cavaleiros. Quando ouviu Saori chamá-los, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que era pra tirar férias...

- O que vamos fazer agora galera?- MM perguntava

- O que você quer fazer maskinha?- Afrodite falava com felicidade

- Ih, sai pra lá bichona!- respondeu MM grosseiramente

- Ai seu grosso, Troglodita!

- Calma gente...

- Você é sempre calmo assim ou faz isso só pra me irritar Shaka?- Saga falava com ferocidade

- É o que? Ainda não resolvemos aquela luta!- Shaka falava com raiva

- Outra dimensão!

- Ciclo das seis existências!

E foi um corre pra cá, segura pra lá... Deba segurava Saga enquanto o resto dos cavaleiros segurava shaka, que queria partir pra cima de Saga com muita raiva.

- Você me paga Virgem!

- Só não vale usar o Athena Exclamation!

- Outra dimensão!

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!- todos gritaram

E de repente, tudo começou a girar, eles se viram passar pelo universo e caíram todos no chão, MM encima de Afro, que parecia bem feliz e Kamus e Shura segurando Shaka que ainda queria pegar saga. Mú olhou em volta e percebeu que aquele local parecia familiar.

- Acho que voltamos para o Inicio do santuário...

- Sorte sua Saga, pois se eu perdesse a chance de passar minhas férias com um monte de garotas pra ficar aqui com vocês você ia me pagar!- disse Miro

- É melhor nós subirmos e pegarmos nossas coisas, os paspalhos de Bronze vão ficar mesmo tomando conta das doze casas, vamos pra algum lugar bem longe daqui! – Disse Kamus.

- Tem razão, Vamos.

E assim foram os 11 cavaleiros de Ouro, subindo a escadaria, em direção a casa de Áries.

Quando chegaram lá viram uma cena muito estranha: A casa de Áries estava com um ar estranhamente feminino. Quadros enfeitavam a casa e uma cabeceira se encontrava ali também.

- Nossa Muzinho, não sabia que jogava no meu time! – Disse Afrodite

- E não jogo! Essa não é a minha casa de Áries!

Miro agarrou Saga pela camisa

- Pra onde você nos mandou Saga?

- Eu não sei não Miro!

Miro parecia bastante zangado. A idéia de passar férias num lugar onde que não conheciam, e o pior, com um monte de homens parecia assustadora. Saga Estava num canto, chorando desesperado.

- Saga, o que houve?- Perguntou Aioria

- Esqueci meu pompom!- Berrou Saga, desesperado pela idéia de passar as férias sem seu patinho de borracha preferido. (Obrigado Piscis Luna, amei seu Fic )

Eles olharam em volta e perceberam que decididamente não estavam mais na casa de Áries comum. Provavelmente, estariam em um outro santuário... Mas aonde eles poderiam estar?

Shaka Parou. De repente, ele olhou para os demais cavaleiros, com uma cara meio que aterrorizada.

- Silêncio! Minhas anteninhas de vinil estão captando a presença do Inimigo!

- SHAKA, PARE DE VER CHAPOLIN!- Brandiram todos.

Mas, no momento seguinte, todos emudeceram. Uma figura feminina de cabelos muito longos de cor lavanda, e uma armadura dourada que lembrava a armadura de Áries com um aspecto feminino estava diante deles.

E Agora? O que farão os cavaleiros diante desse mais novo desafio? Não perca o próximo capítulo!


	2. O Novo Santuário

Cap. 2 – O Novo Santuário

No capítulo anterior, vimos que Shaka e Saga brigavam, e, graças a Saga, todos perderam as férias num lugar que ninguém conhecia, mas que era idêntico ao santuário, e que a casa de Áries era guardada por uma estranha figura feminina de cabelos cor de lavanda.

- Quem é você?- Perguntou Mú

- Isso pergunto eu! Quem são vocês, que ousam invadir o santuário das Amazonas Douradas...

- Santuário das Amazonas douradas?- Todos Falaram juntos

- Nossa Saga, obrigado por usar o outra dimensão, não via jeito melhor de passar as férias se não com um monte de amazonas no santuário delas!- Disse Miro, num tom aparentemente feliz

- Passar as férias com um bando de mocréias barangas?To fora!- Grito Afrodite

- Por mais que eu goste da situação, temos que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui...- Disse Kamus

- Tem razão, temos que sair daqui!- Disse MM- Eu ainda quero fazer uma macumbinha pra Saori, mesmo ela tendo sido legal com a gente...

A figura feminina ainda estava ali, mas aparentemente, não estava entendendo nada... Da onde poderia ter surgido essas pessoas? E o que elas queriam ali?

- Com licença, mas vocês ainda não me responderam... Er.. Quem são vocês?

- Ora pois, quem somos nós, Nós somos os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Athena, e esse santuário nos pertence!

- Não, deve haver algum engano, esse santuário é da Deusa Hera!

- Deusa Hera?- Todos falaram juntos

- Saga, pra onde você nos mandou?- Disse Kanon, com um ar confuso

- Já disse que não sei Kanon, vê se me erra!

- Olha gente, calma, deve haver um jeito de sair daqui... Vamos pensar!- Disse Shura, parecendo Shaka, por estar muito calmo

- E tem - Disse a mulher

-TEM?- Todos disseram

- Sim, mas vocês precisam falar com a deusa Hera, que, assim como deve ser no santuário de vocês, está no alto das doze casas...

- Então? O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!- Gritou Aldebaran

Todos começaram a correr em direção a saída, mas de repente, como se uma parede estivesse ali, na frente deles, todos caíram no chão, Um por cima do outro...

- Vocês acham que eu deixaria que vocês saíssem assim, tão rápido? Primeiro, tenho que fazer uma coisa...

E ela mexeu a mão, numa direção já muito conhecida por Mú de Áries, na direção do relógio zodiacal das doze casas.

- Por que fez isso? Perguntou Mú, num tom estranhamente irritado

- Calma, eu deixarei que vocês vão, mas primeiro, tenho um aviso pra vocês, aviso muito importante...

- Que aviso?- Perguntou Kamus

- Como sabem, deverão passar as doze casas em exatas 12 horas. 2 Horas aqui contam como 1 dia no mundo de vocês

- 1 Dia? Mas isso significa, que se demorarmos as doze horas, perderemos nossas férias!- Gritou Aioria, indignado com a situação

- Não só perderam as férias, como o direito de irem embora para o seu santuário. Agora, vão!

Todos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, e saíram correndo em direção a casa de Touro, exceto Miro, que ficara no local

- Er.. senhorita, será que posso saber o seu nome?

- Meu nome? Maya, Maya de Áries

- Obrigado- Gritou Miro, que já corria em direção aos outros

Maya deu uma leve risadinha, e voltou aos seus afazeres...

E agora? O que acontecerá com os cavaleiros agora que sabem que, se demorarem mais que doze horas perderam as férias e ficaram presos lá pra sempre? E que surpresas o aguardam na casa de Touro? Não perca o próximo capítulo!


	3. A fúria do Touro

Cap. 3 – A fúria do Touro

Os cavaleiros corriam rapidamente em direção à casa de touro. A idéia de ficarem presos e nunca mais voltar era inadmissível. Tinham que fazê-lo, e o mais rápido possível, para conseguirem ainda ficar com um tempinho nas férias. De repente, Kanon sentiu algo.

- O fogo, O fogo da casa de Áries esta começando a apagar!

Era estranha a situação. A um tempo atrás, os cinco cavaleiros de bronze estavam tentando passar pelas doze casas, e eles estavam ali, tentando impedir, e agora a situação era quase a mesma...

- Estamos chegando! Disse Kamus

E realmente estavam... A Alguns passos adiante se encontrava a casa de touro, do mesmo tamanho e jeito que a de Aldebaran, porém, a casa estava intacta, e não toda destruída como a dele.

- Pronto, chegamos. Você primeiro Deba!- Falou Shura

- Tudo bem

Aldebaran tomou frente ao grupo e entrou na casa. Ela não era como a de Áries, parecia na verdade um grande santuário brasileiro. Aldebaran estava encantado com o lugar...

- Quem está aí?

- Outra baranga, ninguém merece, vem cá maskinha!- Falou Afrodite, que se jogou no colo de MM, desesperado(a)

- Sai de mim, Satanás!- E MM empurrou Afrodite no chão

- Ai, isso, me machuca, sou toda sua!

- Ahhhhh, vou te matar sua bichona do inferno!

Shaka e Um seguraram MM, que queria voar no pescoço de Afrodite, que gritava desesperada pelo lugar. Mas de repente, todos pararam e olharam. A sua frente se encontrava uma linda mulher, de cabelos louros e jeito meigo, que não lembrava nem um pouquinho Aldebaran.

- Que.. que.. quem é você?- Perguntou Shaka, abobado, gaguejando

- Sou Aldine de touro, e... Quem são VOCÊS?

- Nós somos...

- Os cavaleiros dourados de Athena- Apressou-se Miro em falar, cortando Saga, que ficou muito zangado

- Sim, o que vocês desejam aqui, Cavaleiros de Antena?

- er.. É ATHENA senhorita- Disse Mú, corrigindo-a

- Athena, Antena, tanto faz, o que me interessa é saber o que vocês fazem aqui, e por que o relógio zodiacal está aceso!

- Bom, por culpa do Saga(E todos olharam com indignação para a cara dele) nós viemos parar aqui e precisamos falar com Hera para que ela nos mande de volta.- Explicou Aioria

Aldine parou e pensou por um segundo. Enquanto isso, todos menos Afrodite olhavam abobados para ela. De repente , ela fez posição de combate.

- Mas o que é isso?- Perguntou Kanon

- Acho que já deveriam saber, sou a amazona de touro, e tenho que proteger a minha casa!

- Mas aquela mocinha com cabelo cor de lavanda deixou a gente passar!(Um deu um olhar furioso para Shura, que tinha acabado de falar)

- Não sou a Maya!

MM e Kamus estavam em posição de ataque, Kanon estava revoltado com a situação.

- Arrrgh, prepare-se Aldine!– Gritaram os dois

- Não!

- Mas Deba!

- Eu sou o cavaleiro de touro, cabe a mim lutar com ela!

- Mas...

- Sem mas, se afastem!

Kamus e MM obedeceram, então todos foram para os lados, deixando o espaço livre para Aldebaran.

De repente, com um grande estampido, Aldebaran caiu no chão.

- DEBA!

Ele se levantou rapidamente, e dessa vez foi aldine que caiu no chão. Os cavaleiros riram, mas, com um grande olhar malvado e furioso de Aldebaran, se calaram.

- Aldebaran de touro, você me paga!

- Então me faça pagar!

- FÚRIA DO TOURO!

- GRANDE CHIFRE!

E o poder foi tão alto que parecia que tudo ia explodir. A casa tremeu, e quando parou, Aldine e Aldebaran estavam caídos no chão.

- Aldebaran, levanta cara!- Gritou Aioria, que ia correr em direção a Aldebaran quando ouviu

- Não se meta Aioria, a luta é minha!

Aldebaran se levantou, com um ar meio que zangado, e começou a esmurrar Aldine, quando ouviu.

- FÚRIA DO TOURO!

Aldebaran saiu voando escadaria abaixo, mas voltou correndo, e deu um tronco muito forte em Aldine, essa por sua vez, caiu desacordada no chão, e ele falou:

-Vamos Cavaleiros

- O que você fez Deba?- perguntou Miro

- nada, ela está desmaiada, logo vai acordar...

- Você é quem pensa Aldebaran

Aldine estava de pé novamente, e assim como aldebaran, estava com um ar furioso.

- Você vai me pagar seu Touro Imundo

- Veremos quem vai pagar a quem

Aldine deu uma longa olhada para Aldebaran, pensou e falou:

- Vão embora

- É o que?- Perguntou Aldebaran

- Eu disse para irem embora

- Mas...

- olha aqui Touro, vocês tem minutos para subirem essa escadaria, antes que eu me arrependa, e se não o fizerem, Eu juro que mato todos vocês

eles se olharam por um instante, e depois passaram direto por Aldine, que puxou Aldebaran, que estava saindo por último

- Boa sorte, "Deba"

Ele deu um sorriso, e saiu em direção a porta, para seguirem para a casa de Gêmeos.


	4. O Contra Ataque

Gente, antes de começar, queria agradecer a vcs que tão acompanhando o fic, msm q ele tenha dado uma parada, eu tava meio sem inspiração... Vlw msm Galera!

Cap. 4 - O Contra Ataque

Passos rápidos eram dados escadaria acima. Os cavaleiros avançavam rapidamente em direção à casa zodiacal de gêmeos. De repente, Kanon parou e virou para Saga:

Kanon: Aposto que a Amazona "mailgna" de gêmeos é mais bonita que a boazinha.

Saga: Aposto que não, ela deve ser maior baranga igual a você

Kanon: Idiota, você acabou de se chamar de feio, sou seu gêmeo esqueceu?

Shura: Vamo para de palhaçada aí? Eu ainda quero aproveitar as minhas férias!

Naquele exato momento eles sentiram algo estanho. Quando Dohko se voltou para o relógio, viu que o fogo de touro acabarta de apagar, mostrando que eles haviam perdido um dia de suas preciosas férias. Mu, pela primeira vez se desesperou e Saga pulou em cima de Kanon, socando sua cabeça contra a escadaria.

Saga: isso é tudo sua culpa! Se você tivesse andado logo e não tivesse parado pra falar de apostas, talvez já estariamos lá!

Shaka: Vocês são muito lerdos. Tchau

E Shaka saiu Correndo escada acima, sendo seguido por todos, principalmente por afrodite, que estava se matando para tentar acompanhá-lo. Logo estavam na porta de uma grande casa com o símbolo de gêmeos. já iam entrar quando foram interrompidos por Saga e Kanon.

Saga e Kanon: PAREM! NINGUÉM ENTRA PRIMEIRO QUE NÓS DOIS!

Dohko: Se assim vcs querem...

Milo: Puxa que droga...

Shaka: Vão logo parem de enrolar!

Eles entraram. Os outros esperaram um pouco, e quando iam entrar foram surpreendidos por Saga e kanon, que voavam em direção a eles, sem nem mesmo saber da onde vieram. Deba os segurou, mas a pancada foi tã forte, que Deba caiu em cima de Afrodite, que girou feito uma menininha e começou a chorar com o peso. MDM morria de rir, e Kamus desenhava a cena, Shaka estava com uma cara de "peloamordebuda" e Mu Tentava levantar o pesado Deba.

Mu: Urrrggh, Urrgh, me ajudem aki po, ele é muito pesado!

Saga: Meu deus, eu morri e to no paraiso... Opa, paraíso com homen não!

Kanon: Ai minha cabeça, o que houve, só lembro de um clarão e.. hahahahhahahahaha

Kanon começou a rir como louco. A cena era hilária: Dite continuava sendo esmagado por deba, que com as levantadas e decidas de Mu, que tentava ajudá-lo, acabava afundando mais dite no chão, que ainda gritava como uma louca(ou louco, sei lá)

Dite: Socorro, Aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kanon: hahahahahaha

Shura: Vamos ajudar gente

Kamus: Pera, so mais um minutinho, pronto, agora que e acabei de desenhar, vamos ajudar

Dite: Isso, pelo amor de... Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tah me machucand... Aiiiiiiiiiiii

Shaka: Para de gritar afrodite, vc eh homen ou não

MdM: Cá pra nós, eu tenho minhas dúvidas...

Então, depois de um longo esforço para tirar deba de cima do Dite, que choramingava por deba ter quebrado todas as suas unhas, e estragado seu cabelo, Eles decidiram entrar todos juntos na bendita casa de gemêos, agora com Deba segurando todos. Quando entraram viram uma cena estranha: Metade da casa era azul, metade era vermelha. Na parte azul descansava uma linda jovem de cabelos azuis, e na parte vermelha, uma jovem de cabelos azuis os observava.

Dite: Depois minha casa que era casa de doido...

Saga: Mas respeito!

Kanon: É mais respeito!

Os outros continuavam olhando para a Garota, que sem máscara nenhuma, os olhava, com um olhar raivoso. Os cavaleiros, que agora sabia o motivo de Saga e kanonm terem voado sobre ele naquela hora, e tentaram uma conversa pacífica:

Mu: Olá senhorita, meu nome é Mu e viemo aki falar com Hera, será que a senhorita poderia sair para que possamos passar e voltar para a nossa querida casa?

Sanny: Olá, meu nome é Sanny e NÃOOOO!

MdM: Ih, pelo visto não adianta conversar com essa minazinha, vamo sair quebando pau mesmo...

Shaka: Violência Gera Violência

Kamus: Vai se ferrar Barbie Loira santa...

Shura: Chega de brincadeira, EXCALIBURR

Mas quando Shura menos esperava, Saga segurava sua mão, impedindo que efetuasse o ataque. Os outrso cavaleiros olhavam sem entender, Mas Kanon mostrou o que eles queriam fazer.

Kanon: Ela é nossa. OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Saga: OUTRA DIMENSÃO !

A pobre menina, que não contava com aquilo, voou do outro lado da casa, chocando-se com sua irmã, Kayen, que levantou como uam fera, querendo saber quem foi que fez aquilo.

Kayen: O que está acontecendo aqui

Sanny: é uma invasão, o santuário foi invadido

Kayen: Invasão? Não é possível!

Mu: Não é nada disso, viemos parar aqui por engano e... Ahhhhhhh

Mu Voou longe. Kayen parecia um cão feroz, partiu pra cima dos cavaleiros e detonou um por um. Todos caíram desacordados, menos Saga e kanon, que permaneciam de pé para a batalha.

Kayen: Vcs não tem chance.

Saga: pq não tenta nos atacar

Kanon: Vcs não tem Chance

Sanny: é o que veremos bonitão

Kannon e saga: Explosão Galática!

Sanny: Ataque Galático

Kayen: Buraco negro!

E com esses Golpes todos voaram longe. Kanon caiu em cima de Sanny, e Saga tinha ido parar na cama de Kayen, que caiu ali perto, Fraca. Kanon, se aproveitava da situação para tentar acordar os outros, mas foi impedido por Sanny, que o chutou "lá". Kanon Caiu gritando de dor, um grito auto o suficiente para acordar a turma, que estava caída ali perto tbm. Quando olharam a cena, os caveliros tentaram sair de perto, mas Kayen, não permitiu, atacando-os de novo, mas dessa vez eles contra atacaram, todos juntos, e acabaram com Kayen, que caiu no chão sangrando, o sangue escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ao ver o que aconteceu com Kayen, Sanny quis atacar Kanon, achando que a culpa do que aconteceu ali foi dele, e pulou em cima dele, mas saga a tirou dali e usou o seu Explosão Galática, que acabou com a menina.

Shaka: Vamos sair daqui...

Mu: Tem razão, vamos

Kanon: Elas não vão mais criar problemas, vamos.

E os cavaleiros saíram, felizes da vida com mais uma vitória, e provavelmente, mais um tempinho de férias.

N/a: Galera, espero que tenha ficado legal. Fiquei bastante tempo sem escrever a fic,então, espero que vocês compreendam. Vlw, um abraço e continuem lendo a fic ok


	5. O Amor de Dite

N/a: Lamari, Brigadu pelo Review! Respondendo suas perguntas, o Deba não fico na casa de touro não, dá uma olhadinha no final do terceiro capitulo que vc vai ver... E o nome da Amazona de Câncer você confere aqui

Cap. 5 - O Amor de Dite

Os cavaleiros avançavam bravamente em direção à quarta casa, a casa zodiacal de câncer. 3 horas já haviam se passado, o que significava que eles haviam perdido 1 dia e meio das férias. Com passos rápidos, eles avançavam, quando se depararam com a grande casa de Câncer, que não havia aquele ar maléfico como a de Mascara da Morte. Pelo contrário, parecia calma e serena.

Kamus: Ihhh, acho que nos perdemos... essa casa não tinha que ter um aspecto de cemitério?

Mu: Eu não sei, mas não sinto nem um pouquinho de medo... Vamos entrar?

Shura: Acho melhor voltarmos e procurarmos a casa de câncer...

Aioria: Vamos parar de perder tempo e entrar logo, ou vocês querem perder mais tempo das férias?

Dite: O Aiai tem razão gente...

Todos: Aiai?

Dite: É, Aiai de Aioria!

Aioria: Afrodite, nunca mais me chame assim, ou eu acabo com você ouviu?

Dite: Ai amor, não fala assim...

Dohko: Dá pra vocês pararem de palhaçada e a gente entrar logo?

Milo: Ele tem razão, eu quero ver mais uma gatinha...

Máscara da Morte parecia muito aflito. A idéia de ter de enfrentar algo muito parecido com ele era sinistra, já que foi detonado por Shiryu, que era muito inferior a ele. Mas ele finalmente se decidiu, e entrou na casa sem receios, enquanto os outrso continuavam do lado de fora discutindo.

MdM: Olá? Olá? Tem alguém aí?

MdM: Nossa, eu acho que a casa não tem ninguém, deve estar vazia...

Yori: É aí que você se engana, Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Estava anciosa em vê-lo...

MdM: Quem é você? Onde você está?

Yori: Use o seu bom censo e descubra! Ou será que você não tem forças suficientes?

MdM: Cale-se insolente!

Yori: Você não tem autoridade para mandar em mim. Peloamodezeus, você é a escória dos cavaleiros de Athena! Todo o mundo dos Cavaleiros conhece a sua história, e de como você foi fácilmente derrotado por Shiryu de Dragão!

MdM: Aquela foi uma situação diferente...

Yori: Situação diferente? E na batalha contra Abel, onde você foi novamente derrotado? E na luta de Hades, onde você foi praticamente derrotado por Seiya?

MdM: Cale-se!

Máscara da Morte partiu pra cima de Yori com um soco, mas ela se desviou e botou o pé na frente dele, que tropeçou e caiu. Ela botou o pé na garganta dele, e finalmente ele pode vê-la. Ela era Cabelos Azuis, assim como o seu, mas seu penteado era diferente, e ela parecia muito mais confiante do que ele.

MdM: Arrghh, Eu vou acabar com você...

Yori: Não Máscara, eu vou acabar com você! Eu vou acabar com sua vida criminosa, vou fazer você pagar pelas vidas inocentes que você tirou!

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Máscara estremeceu. Ele saberia que não viveria para contar história... E sabia também que só poderia contar com uma pessoa... No mesmo instante, invés de soltar outro desaforo para Yori, preferiu gritar DITEEEEEEEEEEEE!. Afrodite entrou correndo no recinto, e ao ver MdM Naquela situação soltou um grito apaixonado e caiu em cima de Yori, que, pega desprevinida, Caiu no chão. Afrodite montou em cima dela, e começou a esbofeteá-la, quando ela contra-atacou:

Yori: Ahhh, sua maldita, você vai aprender a nunca mais atacar ninguém pelas costas!

Dite: Você que vai aprender a nunca mais atacar meu Maskinha!

Yori: Ah é? Então prepare-se para o JULGAMENTO FINAL!

Dite: Arrrrrggh!

Dite voou longe. Os outros cavaleiros, que continuavam a discutir do lado de fora da casa, ao ouvirem o grito de Dite, sairam correndo e entraram na casa para ajudá-lo.

Milo: O que houve Dite?

Aioria: Você está bem?

Dite:To sim, obrigado pela preocupação meninos...

Shura: Fala pra gente... O que houve?

Dite: Foi essa Troglodita que me atacou...

Mu: se quiser eu acabo com ela co o meu extinção estelar

Dite: Não. Ela é minha!

Dite levantou com uma raiva tremenda. Os cavaleiros nunca haviam a visto assim. Ela puxou e uma rosa branca da armadura

Dite: Prepare-se sua piranha... Acabarei com sua Raça!

Yori: É o que veremos!

Dohko: Vai uma pipoquinha aí?

Shaka: Ahh, eu vou querer um pouquinho sim..

Deba: Eu também...

Mu: deixa pra mim também Deba!

Dite: ROSAS SANGRENTAS!

Yori: JULGAMENTO FINAL!

Uma grande explosão ocorreu. Quando os cavaleiros olharam, Dite estava isolado numa parede e Yori estava com uma rosa branca no peito. Eles já conheciam a rosa: Quando ela se tornar totalmente vermelha, significa que todo o sangue da pessoa foi sugado e que ela morreria. Se a pessoa tirar a rosa, ela morde o coração da pessoa e ela more de qualquer jeito. MdM se levantou e pegou Dite nos braços, já que ele estava desmaiado.

MdM: Vamos,não há mais nada para ser visto aqui...

Yori: Es... Espere Mdm, Eu ainda.. Arghhh,eu Ainda não te venci... Arghh

Yori: Me vencer? Hahahahahaha, Vc foi vencida, Adeus...

Mu foi ateh Yori e retirou sua capa, cobrindo-a com ela, e saiu, deixando - a ali, morta, e foi seguido por todos os outros até a casa de leão.


	6. O Poder do Leão

N/a: Mais um capítulo pra gente Num vejo a hora de acabar esse e fazer logo o da casa de virgem... Prometo grandes emoções pra ele... Quanto aos review:

Lamari: Obrigado pela força hein, Também gostei da atitude do dite, hehehew...

Sharye: Com vocÊ eu sabia que podia contar neh Nos vemos na próxima casa amor... Aí vamos ver quem ganha...

Cap. 6: O Poder do Leão

Os cavaleiros se encontravam na porta da Casa de Leão. Máscara da morte não estava mais carregando Afrodite, porque ele(ou ela) acordou no meio do caminho. Estavam decididos a entrar. Porém, todos permaneciam em silêncio, pareciam estar em transe depois da cena anterior, onde Yori morrera. Shaka estava sentindo um cosmo estranho desde então. Um cosmo que lhe parecia conhecido, mais até ali, não apareceu realmente. Os cavaleiros avançaram em direção a casa, ainda silenciosos.

Dite: Ai gente, falem alguma coisa, que gelo...

Mas os cavaleiros continuaram silenciosos, pois estavam ouvindo um som. Muito baixinho, era possivel ouvir o som de alguma pessoa chorando. Era um choro muito triste e funebre...

Shura: Mas o que é isso?

MdM: Eu não faço a mínina ideia...

Deba: Muito menos eu...

Mas ao ouvir a voz dos cavaleiros, o choro parou, e pode se ouvir passos rápidos em direção a eles... 3 segundo depois, uma grande mão feminina apareceu no rosto de Dite, atirando - o longe. O golpe foi tão inesperado, que os outros cavaleiros ficaram ali, parados, sem reação. A mulher, com lindos cabelos castanho claro e olhos verdes montou em cima de afrodite, e começou a socá-lo. Ele, sem entender a situação, chutou a mulher, que bateu em uma pilastra e caiu. Os outros cavaleiros observavam a cena, calados e ainda sem reação

Dite: Mas, Mas quem diabos é você?

Aiary: Meu nome é Aiary, Amazona de Leão, protetora da quinta casa zodiacal do santuário de Hera.

Dite: E por que você está me atacando assim?

Aiary: Como por que? Você acaba de matar minha amiga, o que espera que eu faça? Te dÊ dois beijinhos e te comprimente?

Dite: Eu tinha que fazer isso!

Aiary: E eu tbm vou ter que ter matar, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ela!

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Dite estremeceu. Os cavaleiros todos partiram pra cima de Aiary, menos Shaka, que continuava querendo saber de quem era aquele cosmo, e nem prestava atenção no que estava acontecendo. Quando os cavaleiros pularam para cima dela, ela simplesmente se virou, e os cavaleiros foram projetados de volta. O poder de Aiary era incrível... Os cavaleiros tentaram novamente, mas Kamus e Shura ficaram para trás. Saga e Kanon atacavam como Explosão Galática, Deba usava seu Grande Chifre, MdM o Ondas de Hades, Mu o extinção estelar, Aioria o Lightning Plasma, Dohko E colera dos 100 Dragões, mas não adiantou nada, os golpes voltaram contra eles e eles voaram novamente. Enquanto Aiary estava distraída com eles, Kamus e Shura aproveitaram. Usaram, juntos, o Excalibur e o Trovão Aurora, que acertou em cheio Aiary, que caiu no chão. Eles deram um grito de felicidade, mas a felicidade se transformou em frustação quando Aiary levantou-se novamente.

Aiary: Como vocês ousam? Invadem o Santuário, matam a Yori, e agora me atacam? Eu nunca perdoarei vocês! E mesmo se eu cair morta, vocês não passarão pela casa de virgem... Apenas um homen, que está aqui, conseguira derrotar a guardiã dela...

Dohko: E quem é esse homen?

Aiary: Ele! Pera, cade ele?

Aiary se referia a Shaka, que sumira, de repente. Eles estavam tão entretidos com a luta, que não perceberam o momento em que Shaka cruzara a casa de Leão e partia em direção a casa de virgem, de onde o estranho cosmo vinha. Aiary fez uma cara de furiosa, e partiu para cima dos cavaleiros. Dite continuava no chão, desmaido. Os cavaleiros atacaram ela, mas dessa vez, ela utilizou sua técnica, o Rugido Felino, e todos caíram no chão com a força do golpe. Aioria e Dohko se levantaram novamente, e Dohko sacou a espada de libra. Aioria parecia mais do que furioso, e partiu para cima de Aiary, novamente com seu Lightning Plasma, enquanto Dohko partia com sua espada em mãos. Aiary caiu com o Lightning Plasma, mas repeliu facilmente a espada de Dohko. Aiary se lavantou, e encarou Aioria. Ele começou a elevar o cosmo, e foi imitado por ela.

Aiary: Sai da frente Aioria, eu vou matar esse idiota!

Aioria: Jamais! Eu que vou matá-la!

Aiary: Hahahahaha... Vc acha que seu Lightning Plasma é capaz de me vencer?

Aioria: Com certeza... Você não conhece meu poder...

Aiary: É claro que eu conheço! E é por isso que eu vou vence-lo com a maior facilidade!

Aioria: Vejamos então!

Os cosmos estavam tão elevados que a casa de leão começava a tremer, o que acordou os outros, e os fez prestar atenção na batalha que ali aconteceria. Os olhos de Aiary brilhavam por sangue. Ela não via a hora que matar um daqueles cavaleiros, de vingar sua amiga Yori. Aioria olhava Atentamente os movimentos de Aiary. Até quando ela se posicionou numa posição diferente.

Aiary: Prepare-se agora Aioria. É hora de você morrer!

Aioria: Vamos ver quem vai morrer!

Aiary: Prepare-se! IRA DO LEÃO!

Aioria: LIGHTNING PLASMA!

A Ira do leão era estremamente forte. Aioria fez um tremendo esfroço para aguentar o poder do golpe. Já Aiary, que subestimara o poder de Aioros, estava caída no chão, sem entender o que acabara de se passar ali. Foi quando Kamus se precipitou.

Kamus: Agora você vai se arrepender por atacar os cavaleiros de Athena!

Aiary: Mate-me então, e nunca passarão pela casa de virgem!

Kamus: Cale-se!

Então Kamus levantou a mão, e lindos flocos de neve começaram a ir em direção à sua mão. Ele a apontou para Aiary, e ela ficou presa num Esquife de gelo. Dite se levantou, feliz por não ter morrido na batalha. Aioria estava estremamente cansado, e eles saíram dali em direção à casa de virgem, querendo saber o que acontecia por lá...

-------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Shaka, que ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido com seus companheiros, estava na frente da casa de virgem. Ele sabia que o cosmo vinha dali, mas não sabia de quem era o cosmo. Cauteloso, ele deu um passo um passo a frente e entrou na casa de virgem. Como era de se esperar, a casa tinha aqeuele ar de paz conhecido, assim como a dele. De repente, uma voz conhecida por ele, desde quando ele nasceu, veio em sua direção.

: Mestre!

Shaka sabia de quem era aquela voz... A última vez que ele a ouviu, tinha 15 anos...

Quem será a amazona de virgem? Da onde Shaka a conhece? Fortes emoções no próximo capítulo galera!

N/a: Quem vocês acham que é a amazona de virgem? Façam suas apostas! No próximo capítulo, eu revelo o nome pra vcs


	7. O Passado

Gente! Foi mal pelo atraso! Esqueci completamente da fic... Tbm, tanta coisa aconteceu nessa semana, q nem tive tempo de fazer nada...

Bom, finalmente, o Sétimo episódio da Fic, Chegando assim, na metade das casas zodiacais...

Cap. 7 - O passado

Shaka: Não é possível ! Você estava morta!

: Que grande recepção Shaka de virgem.. Esperava mais!

Shaka: Como vc tem a ousadia de falar assim com seu mestre Sharye?

Sharye: Não sou mais sua discípula Shaka! Agora eu tenho 22 anos! Pare de me tratar como se eu ainda tivesse 15 anos

Shaka não acreditava no que via... Sua velha companheira... Sua velha discipula... Shaka começou a se lembrar dos seus 15 anos, e daquele trágico dia.

"O sol brilhava como nunca... Uma leve brisa passava pelo lugar, balanaçando os loiros cabelos de Shaka e Sharye, que treinavam em um templo budista, na Índia.

Shaka: Vamos lá Sharye... Concentre-se...

Sharye: Não consigo amor! É Impossível!

Shaka: É por isso que você não consegue! Esqueça de tudo que é material. esqueça do nosso relacionamento, e de tudo mais. Pense apenas no que você quer!

Sharye: Não dá!

Shaka: Tente! Vamos novamente... Tente se defender!

Shaka avançou contra Sharye com um soco. Sharye fechou os olhos, e começou a queimar seu cosmo, fazendo uma pequena barreira amarela surgir em volta dela. Mas no momento em que Shaka se aproximou da barreira, ela se quebrou, e Shaka acertou Sharye.

Shaka: CONCENTRE-SE!

Sharye: É impossível!

Shaka: Claro que não é! É mto fácil

Sharye: Nossa, é como o Gavião falando a formiga como voar...

Shaka: SHARYE! Pare com isso... O Kanh é um dos golpes mais fáceis... Vc aprendeu o Ritual das Sombras sem mta dificuldade!

Sharye: Ah, vamos suspender o treinamento hj amor... Vamos praquela cachoeira tomar um banho e esquecer um pouco esse negócio de Kanh...

Shaka: Sharye...

Sharye: Por favor Shaka! Pare de pensar só em treinamento... Vc tem que aproveitar um pouco mais a vida!

Shaka: Minha vida é Athena...

Sharye: Ahhh, vc só sabe falar isso... Vem, hj nós vamos pra cachoeira...

Sharye agarrou Shaka pelo braço e foi o puxando. Shaka se debatia falando "Me solta, deixa eu voltar", Mas Sharye, com a força que deveria ter usado no Kanh, o puxava rapidamente. Depois de cinco minutos de relutância, Shaka desistiu. Quando se deparou com a majestosa cachoeira que se encontrava na sua frente, Shaka parou de pensar em treinamento e tudo mais. Ele só queria se divertir.

Sharye: Eu disse que ia valer a pena...

Shaka: É... Pode até valer... Mas amanhã vamos treinar o dobro...

Sharye: Ah Shaka...

Shaka: Sem Ahh Shaka... Vc naum queria vir pra cachoeira.. Então vc veio, mas amanhã vc vai treinar...

Sharye: Athh bom... Fazer o que né...

Sharye começou a tirar a roupa. Shaka se sentou embaixo de uma árvore preocupado. Ele tinha um pressentimento... Mas qual? ele não sabia... Mas seu corção estava apertado... Sharye Pulou na cachoeira. Shaka continuava longe.. Sharye olhou pra ele, e percebendo que ele estava a km dali, jogou-lhe água

Shaka: Vc me molhou todo!

Sharye: Como se eu ligasse...

Shaka: É o que?

Sharye: nananana, eu não to nem aí...

Shaka: Ah eh? Então agora vc vai ver...

Shaka tirou a roupa correndo e pulou na cachoeira. Sharye, ao ver que Shaka estava na cachoeira, saiu correndo em direção a cascata, mas Shaka foi mais rápido e pegou Sharye, que se relutava pra se soltar.

Shaka: Agora vc tah com medo né?

Sharye: Me solta seu bobo...

Shaka: bobo é? mas vc ama o bobo aqui de paixão

Sharye: Mentira...

Shaka: Mentira é?

Sharye: Não é verdade!

Sharye pulou no pescoço de Shaka e começou a beijá-lo. No mesmo instante, ele sentiu novamente o pressentimento ruim. Shaka parou de beijar Sharye. Alguma coisa estava estranha. A noite começava a surgir, fazendo os voltar para casa. Shaka deixou Sharye em casa e disse a ela que viria buscá-la cedo pra treinar. Sharye fez uma careta e deu um beijo de despedida em Shaka. Então ele seguiu em direção ao vilarejo. Algumas horas depois, após ter jantado, shaka estava meditando quando bateram em sua porta.

Shaka: Quem é?

Uri: Shaka sou eu Uri! Abre rápido!

Shaka: O que houve?

Uri: Um Incêndio! Botaram fogo no vilarejo da Sharye!

Shaka: O que?

Uri: Vem rápido!

Shaka Abriu a porta e saiu correndo. Ao chegar no vilarejo onde Sharye morava viu a cena: Todas as casas estavam pegando fogo. As pessoas que podiam estavam ajudando os feridos, que eram muitos. Shaka correu em direção à casa de Sharye, procurando por ela, mas não a encontrou. Sua mãe estava ali, chorando compulsivamente.

Shaka: Srta Hinata, onde está a Sharye?

Srta Hinata: Ó Shaka, ela está lá dentro presa... ela não conseguiu sair!

Shaka: O Que? Uri. rápido,me empresta sua blusa

Uri: O que você vai fazer Shaka?

Shaka: Salvar a Sharye! Vamos, me de a blusa!

Uri: Toma! E cuidado lá dentro!

Shaka rapidamente entrou na casa... Tudo estava pegando fogo, Os móveis, eletrodomésticos.. enfim, a casa toda. Shaka procurava Sharye desesperadamente gritando "Sharye, onde vc está?", "Sharye Cade vc?", mas nem sinal de Sharye... O fogo e o calor começaram a aumentar. Shaka já havia revistado a casa toda e nem sinal de Sharye. Shaka começou a chorar e perder as esperanças... O Fogo foi aumentando e aumentando, e Shaka foi obrigado a cessar a busca para salvar a própria vida. Do lado de fora, uri, seu grande amigo, e Srta Hinata Choravam, tristes... Shaka chegou também desanimado. Depois de várias horas, Os bombeiros chegaram e apagaram o fogo. A busca por sobreviventes começou, mas nada foi encontrado, e Sharye foi dada como morta."

Shaka: Sharye... Como você sobreviveu... Eu te procurei por todos os lados...

Sharye: Não.. Vc nem foi lá! Vc não estava nem aí pra mim Shaka!

Shaka: Não é verdade! Vc sabe que eu estava!

Sharye: E por que não foi me buscar? Por que não foi me salvar?

Shaka: Eu fui!Mas não te encontrei dentro da casa! Agora me diga como sobreviveu!

Sharye: Vc não é ninguém pra dar ordens em mim!

Shaka: Como não, sou seu mestre!

Sharye: Minha mestra é Hera!

Shaka: Pare de falar bobagens!

Sharye: Ahh seu idiota! Cale- se!

Sharye investiu contra Shaka com um soco, que acertou a barriga de Shaka; Shaka, por sua vez, não revidou.

Sharye: O que houve Shaka? Eu sempre fui a fraca, a desconcentrada! Pq não me ataca?

Shaka: Não vou te machucar Sharye!

Sharye: Pare de falar como se fosse superior a mim!

Shaka: eu não sou, entenda isso...

Sharye: kanh...

Shaka: Han?

Sharye: Foi assim que eu sobrevivi... Eu usei o Kanh...

Shaka: Como? Vc ainda não havia aprendido o Kanh naquele dia!

Sharye: Eu tbm não sei... Na hora do acidente,eu consegui usar o kanh pra sair da casa...

Shaka: E por que não foi nos procurar? Sua mãe quase morreu!

Sharye: Ah, o que vc esperava? Que eu viesse pros seus braços novamente dizendo "meu amor, vc naum foi me salvar mas eu voltei pra vc, msm vc não estando nem aí pra mim!"

Nesse mesmo instante, Mu e os outros entraram na casa de virgem e viram td. Kanon e Mu paravam, abobados, enquanto Milo investia contra Sharye

Milo: Oi gatinha.. Olha, prazer, meu nome é Milo, e aí qual é o seu?

Sharye: Cai fora panaca...

Milo: Calma gatinha... Sem violência...

Shaka: Milo, sai fora, ela já tem dono...

Milo: Ihhh a Barbie Loira ficou com ciúmes...

Sharye ficou vermelha de raiva. Com um simples olhar, atirou Milo numa das pilastras, que sem entender nada, caiu desmaiado. Kanon e Saga continuavam abobados com a beleza de Sharye, enquanto Afrodite estava vermelho de raiva.

Dite: Vem cá minha filha, como vc ousa fazer isso com o MEU Milinho?

Mu: Fica quietu Dite, vc quer que ela faça isso com vc?

Sharye: Não tenho tempo a perder com ele... Tenho contas a acertar com um certo traídor.. Vcs podem passar.. Não permitirei que ele volte para o templo dele

Shaka: Vc não sabe o que fala!

Sharye: Cale-se

Shaka: Não fale assim comigo

Sharye: Por que? O que vc vai fazer? Me botar pra treinar mais algumas horas?

Shaka: Ora sua!

Sharye: Cuidado Shaka... Não vá perder a cabeça... Vc é calmo demais

MdM: Temos msm q ir? A luta aqui vai ser boa...

Kamus: Deixem ele.. Vamos...

Dohko: Para libra então!

Os cavaleiros saíram em direção à casa de Libra, deixando Sharye e Shaka, que já elevavam seus cosmos, se preparando para a luta. Sharye pulou pra cima de Shaka, que repeliu seu golpe com um Soco na barriga, atrasando-a, mas não a impedindo de acertar uma unhada em seu rosto, que sangrou. Shaka limpou o sangue que escorria de sua face a partiu pra cima de Sharye. Sharye partiu pra cima de Shaka tbm e dois colidiram, fazendo os dois se isolarem nas pilastras.

Shaka: Até que você melhorou um pouco...

Sharye: Vc Ainda não viu nada Idiota...

Shaka: eu não queria te machucar, mas não vou ter escolha... Prepare-se Sharye!

Shaka levantou e investiu novamente para cima de Sharye, que com um chute o derrubou e pisou em seu peito, o pressionando contra o chão.

Sharye: Será que eu que vou ser machucada?

Shaka: ...

Sharye: Responda!

Nesse instante Shaka Puxou seu pé, fazendo com que ela caísse. então ele montou sobre ela e começou a socá-la. Com o terceiro soco, a máscara de Sharye voou longe, revelando seu lindo rosto. Shaka parou e ficou a contemplar o rosto, e foi nop momento em que Sharye aproveitou.

Sharye: Agora vc vai se arrepender pelo que fez! Prepare-se! RITUAL DAS SOMBRAS!

Shaka se viu rondeado por pequenas bolas brancas, que iam aumentando e formando paredes. Ao perceber, estava preso dentro de um grande labirinto. Ao olhar pra trás, viu a imagem de Buda, que, com um grande clarão, o atacou. Shaka caiu no chão, completamente pego de surpresa...

Shaka: Arrgh.. Eu.. Não me lembro de ter te ensinado.. esse ataque...

Sharye: Não foi vc... Foi Hera... A Minha verdadeira mestra...

Shaka: Sharye... Vc não era assim... O que houve com vc?

Sharye: A menina inocente que vc conhecia morreu no dia em que vc não foi me salvar...

Shaka: então eu à farei ressucitar. eu juro que a farei ressucitar...

Sharye: Não será possível... Vc não tem força suficiente.

Shaka levantou com dificuldades. O golpe de Sharye havia sido muito violento, pois o pegou desprevinido. Shaka, porem, fez uma ilusão, que aindao mostrava caído no chão. Sharye, que não desconfiava de nada, ainda axava que Shaka estava ali e falava com ele. Shaka começou a elevar seu cosmo, preparando para atacar.

Shaka: Sharye!

Sharye: O QUE? ONDE VC ESTÁ?

Shaka: Atras de Vc! RIKUDORINNE

Sharye também foi pega desprevinida, e caiu sobre a investida de Shaka. Shaka, ainda gravemente ferido, caiu.

Sharye: Arrggh.. Shaka.. Me.. Desculp...

Shaka: ...

E os dois permaneceram ali, caídos...

N/a: Aeeeeeeee! Depois de maior tempaum finalmente terminei a droga do capítulo! Mas tbm, grandes motivos me freiaram (Neh Alexa?)... Bom, o importante é que finalmente acabei.. vlw gente, ateh LIBRA!


End file.
